The Promised Place
by quenwheezha
Summary: 21-year old Tsuna is an ordinary office employee with no redeeming qualities. One night, he dreams of himself in a different world where he made a promise to meet with seven other people no matter in which point they are in the parallel time axis. Who are these people? And what awaits them in their promised place? A two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**The Promised Place**

 **Summary:** 21-year old Tsuna is an ordinary office employee with no redeeming qualities. One night, he dreams of himself in a different world where he made a promise to meet with seven other people no matter in which point they are in the parallel time axis. Who are these people? And what awaits them in their promised place? A two-shot.

ooOoo

 _It was a well brightened room, the air smells of newly furnished furnitures, parchment, and ink. He was sitting on a cushiony arm-chair. A mahogany desk in front of him and several stacks of paper laid on the table. On his right hand he held a fountain pen and he was scribbling something on a paper._

 _Suddenly the door burst open._

 _A man in a black suit with a scarlet shirt stepped inside. He was panting, a dynamite on his one hand, and he has silver hair. Tsuna cannot see the man's face, but he knew there was an irritated scowl on his features. The man must have barged in his room many a times before wearing the same expression._

 _From behind him, someone whimpered, and the man shove 'something' in front of him – a teenager._

 _The raven haired teen was held by the scruff of the neck by the older man. He was wearing... wait, is that a cow print shirt? And long black pants._

" _Juudaime! Here! I caught this stupid cow sneaking into the cupboards again!" the silverette exclaimed._

" _Yare, yare. Put me down, Hayato-nii." The teen protested._

 _The man, who was called Hayato, pulled the teen up so they were now face to face. "Shut it. What did the Tenth said about consuming too much sweets? You're going to have sugar rush again."_

 _Tsuna gave off a sigh and slowly walked towards the two, he held Hayato's one hand to motion the man to put the teen down. When the man did, Tsuna then knelt down to talk to the teen sitting on the floor._

" _Lambo, your Hayato-nii is right. Eating too much sweets is not good for you." He scolded the teen gently._

" _I don't know what you're talking about." Lambo outright denied it, yet his unsure tone proved otherwise._

" _Stop pretending, stupid cow!" Hayato said hotly._

" _I'm not, Stupidera!" retorted Lambo._

 _The two glared at each other and Tsuna only sighed in surrender at their usual bickering._

 _Once again, the door opened and a tall man in suit, with blue shirt stepped inside the office. A katana-holding like bag perched on his back. Behind him, another man in suit with yellow shirt was shadow boxing, Tsuna saw this man's hair is white. Again, Tsuna couldn't see their faces._

 _The taller man – he has raven hair – went over to the bickering duo and slung an arm to Hayato's shoulder._

" _Maa, maa Hayato, if you keep on shouting like that, your blood pressure will increase."_

 _Hayato pushed the offending man away, "Baseball freak, what do you think of me? An old man?"_

 _Suddenly, the white-haired man appeared on Hayato's other side._

" _What's this? Has the Octopus Head became an EXTREME old man?"_

 _Hayato turned to shout at him, "You're the old man, Turf Top!"_

" _Are you picking a fight on me to the EXTREME?"_

" _Shut it! Stop shouting! You're too loud!"_

" _You're the EXTREMELY loud one!"_

" _Maa, maa. Hayato, Onii-san, let's calm down, ne?"_

 _Throughout all of this, Tsuna only sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head as if saying, 'Here they go again.'_

 _Just when Tsuna was about to go back to his desk to continue his work, a loud explosion was heard from somewhere in the vicinity._

 _Tsuna felt his blood boil and he let out a shout that sent shivers through the spine of the people in his office, "Kyoya! Mukuro! Office! Now!"_

 _In just a few minutes, the door banged open again and three people appeared._

 _In the middle of them was a purple haired woman, her long hair swaying to her waist. She wears an eye patch to cover one of her eyes, but that is all Tsuna could see of her face. The woman was in a knee-length black skirt and black suit, an indigo shirt inside. In each of her side, she held two men by one of their ears._

" _I have them with me, Bossu." She addressed Tsuna._

 _Tsuna nodded, "Thanks, Chrome."_

" _Kufufufufu." The man on Chrome's right side laughed. He has the same purple hair as Chrome, but it is styled to resemble what looked like a pineapple. He held a trident on one hand. Oddly only his heterochromatic eyes appear visible on his face, one of his eyes is red while the other one is purple. He wore a black suit and tie, with an indigo shirt._

" _This little Skylark went berserk again." He pointed to the other man on Chrome's side._

" _Hn." The raven-haired man said curtly. He has the same outfit but with a violet shirt, and on his hands were a pair of tonfas._

" _So?" Tsuna started._

 _Chrome dropped the two men in front._

" _They were fighting over whose turn it is to decide over the dessert for dinner." Chrome supplied helpfully._

" _And?" Tsuna said exasperatedly._

" _They destroyed half of the kitchen. No servant was harmed."_

 _Tsuna sighed, "That's it. No dessert for you two."_

" _Kufufufu, I won't do that if I were you Tsunayoshi-kun."_

" _Omnivore, I'll have you bitten to death."_

 _Tsuna face-palmed to his family's crazy antics._

" _Maa, maa. We're all gathered in Tsuna's office." Takeshi noted cheerfully._

" _An EXTREME gathering!" Ryohei punched upwards in the air._

" _Yare, yare. What shall we do, now?" Lambo slowly stood up._

" _Bossu." Chrome called._

" _Kufufufu."_

" _Hn."_

" _Juudaime, I'll send them out if you want to." Hayato suggested._

 _Tsuna waved his offer away and went to sit on his office chair, hands folded on his lap, he looked over his Guardians all standing in front of him._

" _No need Hayato."_

 _Hayato nodded._

" _Well, it's been a long time we've gathered like this if not for a meeting." Tsuna's voice enveloped the room with his kind tone._

" _Now that I think about it, you guys haven't changed at all, have you?"_

" _Kufufufu, is Tsunayoshi-kun reminsicing the past?"_

" _I might be, Mukuro."_

" _What are you thinking about Tsuna?" asked Takeshi curiously._

 _Tsuna smiled,"Nothing, just... I'm glad you're all here with me."_

" _Juudaime.."_

" _Whenever I look back, I just can't seem to believe 7 years has passed eversince we came together like this. Time sure flies past."_

" _Omnivore, stop this nonsense or I'll bite you to death."_

" _Now that I think about it, the first time we all gathered together was at that place."_

" _Hey, Tsuna, are you thinking about-"_

 _Tsuna cut Ryohei off._

" _Namimori Middle, yes."_

 _Lambo beamed, "It was for the Ring Conflict, right?"_

" _Hahaha, Tsuna's right. We even had a huddle that time."_

" _It was lame."_

" _What're you calling 'lame' Octupos Head? If you're a man you do the huddle!"_

" _Shut it Turf Top! You're the only one thinking about that!"_

" _Maa, maa. Those were fun times weren't they?"_

 _Tsuna nodded. "That place held so much memories for us. Our happy and simple school days, Kyoya chasing us out to bite us to death,"_

 _Kyoya grunted, "Hn."_

" _The Ring Conflict. Oh we even went there during the future that won't be anymore. We met the Shimon there. We even had some of the fights during the Representative Battle of the Rainbow at the school."_

 _Tsuna put his arms on the table top and rested his chin on the back of his hands._

" _When our parallel selves meet each other, I'm sure that place would held an important role."_

 _The Vongola Don smiled at them warmly, "It's our promised place. I'm sure we'll meet there."_

" _At Namimori Chuu."_

ooOoo

Sunlight bursts through the windows of the run-down apartment and the 21-year old sprawled on the thin mattress of a bed rubbed his eyes out. He reached for the clock on his bedside table.

'7:45 AM'

' _No, it can't be.'_

With a rush, Sawada Tsunayoshi hopped off his bed, changed into his office attire, picked up his suitcase, and grabbed a slice of bread from the refrigerator. He ran the rest of the way down his apartment on the third floor and reached the train station, panting.

He took a peek on his wristwatch.

'8:05'

He has ten minutes left to go. His supervisor is going to kill him if he comes into work late again.

' _That would be the third time this week.'_

The train came to halt and passengers stepped outside, after a few minutes of waiting, Tsuna joined the crowd piling for the train. On his way to grab a handle inside the vehicle, he bumped into another person who was on his way outside.

"Ouch." Tsuna was sent backwards by the force, he rubbed his aching butt, stood up, and offered his hand to the person he bumped into who was also sent down on the floor.

"Here, let me help you."

The person looked up to see who was offering him help and Tsuna's chocolate brown eyes soon met with the person's one open eye, which was electric green in color.

' _Eh?'_ Tsuna froze, looking over the teen sitting on the floor. _'He looks familiar, where did I.."_

The teen in a school uniform accepted the offered hand and pulled himself up. He collected his books and phone which was scattered from the fall.

"Yare, yare." He dropped the things inside his backpack.

Tsuna immediately snapped back into reality, "I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

The teen gave him a small smile. "My fault, nii-chan. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No, no. I was on a hurry too."

The teen nodded, "Then, I'll be on my way. Thanks nii-chan, see you around." He waved a hand away and walked passed Tsuna.

' _See you... around?'_

Tsuna turned back to where the child disappeared into but he didn't caught a glimpse of him anymore.

ooOoo

Lambo stepped outside the train station and started his way to school. He didn't bother hurrying anymore, anyway he is late for his first day already. That's because today is Lambo's first day in Namimori Chu, the school he just transferred into.

The teen Italian yawned and turned a corner to the school. He was about to pass by the gate when he was harshly yanked back down on his back by a clashing pair of... tonfas.

"Herbivore. You're late. I'll bite you to death."

Lambo rubbed his painful back. Why has he been falling so much this morning?

He opened his one eye and glared at the offender, "What was that for?"

The man's eyes narrowed and he returned Lambo's glare three folds. Lambo bit his lower lip as a chill ran down his spine. He locked eyes with one very annoyed raven-haired man with steel black eyes looking down at him, tonfas in his hands and a murderous intent exuding from him.

For a brief second they didn't move, both looking at each other as if shocked with what each other saw, though the man was better at pretending he is not.

"Kyo-san." A voice suddenly called behind the man.

The man, called Kyo-san, looked away first and he turned behind him to see a man with a mohawk hair, a twig of a leaf between his teeth.

"Get up herbivore or I'll bite you to death." Kyo-san warned the teen behind him.

Lambo immediately stood up and ran towards the school.

"Kyo-san, you know that kid?"

Kyo-san grunted. "Hn, no I don't. Stop talking nonsense, Kusakabe."

Kusakabe eyed the man and said, "Well, the two of you looked like you know each other."

There was a clash of tonfas as Kyo-san whacked Kusakabe on the head.

ooOoo

It was 8:27 when Tsuna reached his work place. He was met by a very angry supervisor with thinning gray hair and eyeglasses.

"Sawada!" he called angrily. Tsuna seemed to see steam coming out from the man's ears.

The man reached for Tsuna's right ear and pulled it down painfully, "You good-for-nothing, dame employee! You overslept again, didn't you?"

"Ow, ow, ow!" Tsuna yelped in pain. The others in the office merely laughed at the usual scene in the place.

The supervisor pushed Tsuna on the way, "Go!" he roared. "At the reception table. Take it from there."

Tsuna blinked back, "Eh? Bu-but?" he was confused, he normally works in the information department in charged of arranging the files by department.

"Now!"

Tsuna shrieked and went to the reception.

ooOoo

A silver-haired man with green eyes entered the glass doors of the office building. His shoulder length hair was tied to the back and his fingers donned several rings of various designs. He wore a gray jacket over a navy blue shirt and brown pants. There is an air of danger around him and he proceeded to the reception table with a scowl.

"Tch." He tutted. The man behind the table looked up. He has gravity-defying brown hair and his kind chocolate-brown orbs peered at him.

"Ye-yes, sir. Welcome to the Vongola Branch in Japan. Wha-what do we owe you the pleasure?" he stuttered nervously.

The silverette's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in surprised at the man before him.

' _This... who... Who was he?'_

"Who are you?" he spoke out of the blue.

The brown-haired man froze in shock and confusion. "E-eh?"

"I said, who are you?" the silverette repeated.

The brown-haired man looked troubled, _just what is this about all of a sudden?_

He stepped a little back and stared at the tall silver-haired man in front of him, he was about to open his mouth to speak when something hit him and he stopped midway.

' _He... he is... Who was he again?'_

Tsuna heard more footsteps enter the building and said, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, sir." He gave a slight bow. "Once again, welcome to our Vongola branch in Japan. Can I help you with anything?" he spoke politely.

The silverette appeared to be slowly comprehending the words, then he hastily held up one hand and said slowly, "Hayato. Gokudera Hayato, nice to meet you, Tsuna."

Tsuna hesitated but he took the man's hand which the silverette shook carefully, Tsuna gulped uncertainly.

"Nice to meet you too, Hayato."

ooOoo

The stadium burst into cheers and loud shouts as the winner of the recently concluded baseball match just ended. The winning team waved happily at their screaming fans. All shades of blue confettis showered the whole stadium and a loud chant of "Ta-Ke-Shi!" could be heard all over the place.

One teamate slapped the baseball star cheerfully on the back.

"That was a great game Takeshi! As expected of our baseball star!"

Takeshi rubbed the back of his head shyly and smiled, "Stop saying that Minoru-senpai, the whole team did great."

Minoru chuckled, "Down to earth as always Takeshi!"

Soon, the whole team went to gather at the locker rooms. Loud conversations of victory could be heard and the occassional cheerful laughter of Yamamoto Takeshi enveloped the place.

"He-hey, isn't that.." someone from the team suddenly said.

"Sasagawa Ryohei! The boxing champ!" another one exclaimed.

"What is he doing here?"

"I heard he knows senpai. They were classmates back in High School."

The man called Sasagawa Ryohei stepped forwards and smiled, "That was an EXTREME game, Minoru! As expected of the EXTREME baseball captain in our High School years."

Minoru grinned back and shook the hand Ryohei offered him.

"Sasagawa. I can't let you hogging all the sports glory."

Ryohei laughed heartily, "EXTREMELY competitive as always."

Minoru smirked. "Of course. Although, there's someone on my team who would defeat that loud mouth of yours for sure."

Ryohei grinned, "And who is this guy to the extreme?"

Minoru pulled the laughing Takeshi who was conversing with one of his teamates and yanked him up to face Ryohei. "Yamamoto Takeshi, the rising baseball superstar."

"Maa, maa senpai. I told you not to be saying things like that." he told Minoru then he slowly faced the boxer in front of him.

"Nice to meet you I'm Yamamoto Ta-" he stopped midway when he glance up at the man he was supposed to introduce himself too.

Sasagawa Ryohei has an equal look of surprise at the guy in front of him. The two of them locked eyes for seconds, their expressions spell shocked recognition for each other.

"Eh? What's this, you knew each other?" Minoru asked in confusion.

"It's possible senpai, since Sasagawa Ryohei is quite famous for boxing and our own Takeshi is a rising star. They might have heard each others' names once in a while." A teamate commented.

Minoru considered this, "Well, yeah that can be true but I never heard Takeshi asking anything about boxing, and that idiot Ryohei does not know a lot of baseball players except me." ' _Plus they look as if they know each other more than their names'_ he added silently.

Takeshi was the first one to break eye contact. He offered a friendly hand to Ryohei which the latter shook. "Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Sasagawa Ryohei."

"Onii-san, is it?" Takeshi asked with a smile on his face.

Ryohei's features curled up into an equally cheerful smile.

"Yeah."

ooOoo

The hallway echoed the footsteps of rushing nurses and doctors attending to their patients. A pair of a male doctor in blond hair and a female nurse in purple flowing hair with an eye patch was walking down the corridors to the private wards. The doctor spoke.

"I'm sorry I have to give you this one, Nurse Chrome. But the other nurses are occupied and the rest of them are a little hesitating to look after the patient."

Chrome gave an understanding smile, "It's okay doctor. He is quite the dangerous man after all."

The doctor sighed. "Yeah. Rokudo Mukuro. He has reportedly killed a dozen of people when he was a ten. Although those people were human traffickers who kidnapped him and some kids in Italy. The Italian court just granted him freedom two years ago, after they deemed his action as a justified self-defense. And he did murdered some hideous criminals as well."

Chrome nodded, "Those criminals were involved in massive organ sale in the black market, right doctor? And they are known for their illicit and inhumane experiments on children."

"Well, Rokudo himself was a victim of those experiments."

"Eh?" she abruptly looked at the doctor whose expression is grim.

"He has different colored eyes, right? It is said his other eye is cursed. Makes him see his seven past lives, there are a lot of stories associated with those eyes of his. That's why the nurses and doctors here are scared of treating him."

"But it's our duty." Chrome said simply. "We must not neglect anyone who are in need of treatment. We must not abandon them."

The doctor gave a small smile, "I know you think like that. That's why I'm sorry I have to abuse you for now."

"I don't mind." Chrome reassured him.

"We're here." They stopped at the room at the farthest end of the corridor.

"Rokudo was caught up in a nasty traffic accident. Though I'm interested to know why he is in Japan." The doctor opened the door slowly and Chrome went inside. "Thank you and good luck, Chrome." He closed the door again and left.

Chrome slowly stepped into the room. The man he was in-charged of was sitting on his bed, his back on her. His purple hair, the same color as hers, is propped up in a shape of a pineapple. He has bandages all over his body and his right hand slung with a cloth that hung around his neck.

Slowly the man turned his head to Chrome.

"Kufufufu, so you're the one assigned to me?"

Chrome trembled slightly as she gazed the man eye to eye.

"You, who are you?" the man said abruptly, heterochromatic eyes narrowed.

Chrome stepped back a little, there was no mistaking the man to look what he is described. Yet there is something awfully familiar with him that gave Chrome a sudden rush of recognition and relief in her chest.

' _Wha-what's this?'_

In her confused state, she failed to notice the same look of surprised recognition and curiosity on the man's features.

"Chro-Chrome Dokuro." Chrome stuttered.

Mukuro twitched his lips upwards to form a small smile, "Nice to meet you, my dear Chrome-chan."

ooOoo

" _ **It's our promised place. I'm sure we'll meet there. At Namimori Chuu"**_

Tsuna rubbed his eyes tiredly and stared at the clock beside him.

'10:27 PM'

He lost track of the time when he suddenly fell asleep while working on some files after he got back home. After that one day when his enraged boss ordered him to take charge of the reception, Tsuna was sent back to his usual department the next day. It has been three days since then.

He leaned back on his chair and stretched his arms sleepily as he stared at the ceiling.

He had the same dream again.

It was a weird dream. One where there are eight people gathered in an elegant office room. The people in the room all wore suits but with different colored shirts just like the rainbow. They seemed to be quite close, like friends, although some of them seemed to be annoyed at each other and bickered.

But the weirdest thing about that dream is that, Tsuna appears to be one of the people in the room. He was the one sitting behind the mahogany desk and he heard one of them call him _'Bossu'._

' _Bossu, boss?'_

Tsuna waved away the thought. Why would someone call him 'boss'? He's just a mere employee at a company, at the lowest rung of positions at that.

Yet he can't help a feeling of familiarity wash over him at the scene that keeps on repeating in his dreams. Oddly enough, he can't see the faces of the people with him there. It's as if a white light engulfed their features and he can't see their faces anymore. Although he saw the woman with an eyepatch, and another guy with different colored set of eyes.

He picked up his cold cup of coffee and drank its contents.

There was more.

Eversince that night he first dreamt, he kept on seeing people who look surprisingly familiar to him yet he could not quite put a finger as to how and why.

First, there was that raven-haired teen he bumped with on the train. He also met a man named Gokudera Hayato during his time at the reception (Although after the silverette went upstairs to meet with the branch head, he never saw Hayato again). When he flicked the TV channels after he went home that day, he saw in one sports news a baseball player named Yamamoto Takeshi and Tsuna spent a good 2 minutes staring at his familiar figure and smile. He passed by a sports store the next day on the way to work, and he caught sight of a boxing game poster that held a picture of someone named Sasagawa Ryohei who looks like someone he know but he actually doesn't know. While visiting an officemate at the hospital, he passed by a nurse with an eyepatch and caught a glimpse of one patient on a wheelchair who has a a pair of red and purple eyes (Tsuna blinked rapidly at this in case he was hallucinating, but the man disappeared when Tsuna opened his eyes to check again so he cannot be sure). Earlier when he was walking back home, he saw a man glaring menacingly at a group of delinquents on the street. The man was threatening the delinquents with a pair of tonfas which he brandished at them (Tsuna ran in fear after seeing this).

There was no way Tsuna knew any of those people, he is sure of it. And yet, he strangely feels like he _knows_ them. _In a different world, a different setting._

" _ **At Namimori Chuu"**_

Tsuna blinked. What does a middle school have anything to do with anything?

It is another of the thoughts that has occupied Tsuna during his office breaks. There's a mysterious voice that had been bugging him to go to Nami-chuu.

Tsuna stood up and placed his dishes on the sink. He is quite tired already so he'll just wash it tomorrow. He glanced at his watch again.

'10:43 PM'

Outside, the stars twinkled peacefully against the dark sky. The air was cool and hummed serenely. Without thinking about it, Tsuna grabbed his jacket and scarf.

He set off into the dark night.

ooOoo

 **Background:**

*Tsuna did not go to Namimori Chuu in his middle school years. This explains why he does not know the Hibari, Yamamoto, or Ryohei.

*Yamamoto went to Namimori with Hibari and Ryohei, but they rarely crossed paths during the time they spent there. And Hibari was a senior when Yamamoto entered. Ryohei was a second year, but then again as there are many students and since there was just no incident to cause them to come together, they never got to really know each other.

*Gokudera finished his middle school in Italy despite running away from home. He went to Japan before he started High School when he had enough money and went to look for the relatives of his mother who passed away. He lives with his grandmother now.

*Yamamoto is a professional baseball player and Ryohei a professional boxer. Both are quite well known in their fields but they do not know each other as they are focused with each other's sports respectively.

*Lambo moved from Italy to Japan when he started middle school. The Bovino Boss assigned him in Japan to get rid of him.

*Chrome's parents abandoned her in an accident that destroyed her internal organs, but a kind doctor offered her help and Chrome is repaying her by studying and eventually working as a nurse in the hospital that the doctor worked at. That was when she changed her name from Nagi to Chrome to signify her new life.

*Mukuro is an ex-convict and he went to Japan to trace the remaining members of the criminal organization that captured him as a boy and experimented on him and several others.

 **END.**

 **Next chapter is the conclusion!**

 **Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Promised Place**

Here is the last chapter!

Reviews please

ooOoo

Tsuna jogged through the eerily quiet night, his breathing heavy and sweat glistened on his face despite the cold. He has no idea what came over his mind when he suddenly ran outside his apartment and into the streets. He felt as if his body is moving on its own accord.

' _Where am I headed to, again?'_

He paused to wipe his face with the back of his sleeves.

' _To Namimori Chuu.'_

It surprised him how the answer did not disturb him at the least. As if it is normal for a grown man to rush to a school in the middle of the night. He is not even that very much familiar how to get to the school, yet his feet seems to know its way more than he himself does. He reached the school gate in no time, panting heavily from the sudden exercise.

Behind him, he heard the sound of someone approaching and his muscles tensed. Who could be coming for him at such an hour and in such a place?

Tsuna almost shrieked when a warm hand laid on his shoulders, he looked wide-eyed at whoever the hand belongs to and he breathed in relief when he met Hayato's curious gaze.

"Tsuna..." Hayato looked over the panting man. "What are you doing here?"

Tsuna took another deep breath before he turned to Hayato. The realization of suddenly being caught in front of a school gate in the middle of the night looking like he had been running away from something made him temporary speechless in both embarrassment and self-awareness.

"I.. Uh... went for a walk?" he replied uncertainly.

Hayato arched an eyebrow in suspicion, "A walk?"

Tsuna gulped in hesitation, "Ye-yeah. I can't sleep so uhm... I went for.. for a walk."

"At this hour?"

Tsuna nodded abruptly.

Gokudera lowered his eyebrows, "I see. I went for a walk too. Wanna go inside the school?"

Tsuna gave a slight shocked expression, "Eh? You too?" then when Hayato walked to enter the school gate, Tsuna followed and asked, "Wh-why are we going inside, Hayato?"

Hayato looked back at Tsuna, "A change of scenery?"

Tsuna realized he does not understand whatever Hayato was saying so he just decided to follow him inside the school.

When they reached the school yard, they were surprised to see another person standing in the middle of the large field. The man has his hands inside his pants' pockets and he is wearing a sports jacket and a baseball cap. He glanced as Tsuna and Hayato approached and was mildly surprised to see their presence.

Before Takeshi could open his mouth, Hayato spoke first. There was an unmistakable annoyance in his voice as he said, "Yamamoto Takeshi. What are you doing here?" Hayato narrowed his gaze at the baseball player in front of him.

Takeshi didn't seemed fazed at the cold greeting and instead greeted them both with a cheerful smile, "Visiting my old school. Wait, you know me?"

Hayato snorted, "Unfortunately, your name pops up so many times in TVs these days. What a worthless thing to do."

Takeshi grinned, "Is that so? Sorry about that. This is sudden, but have we met before? Err..."

"Gokudera Hayato."

"Right, Haya-chan?"

Hayato's faced flushed in irritation, "Bastard don't be so familiar with me."

Takeshi chuckled, "Right. Right. So about my question..."

Hayato crossed his arms, "No, we haven't baseball freak."

At the name he was suddenly called, Takeshi perked up and Tsuna saw a glint of recognition in his brown eyes. Hayato seemed to feel the same rush of sudden familiarity for he didn't speak for a while but glared at Takeshi.

Tsuna felt it was now his moment to break the silent atmosphere that suddenly enveloped the three of them.

"Ah, Ya-Yamamoto-san? You said this is your old school?" he asked hastily.

Takeshi blinked and turned to look at the brunette.

"Yeah. I went here during my middle school." He smiled warmly.

"Sa-Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you, Yamamoto-san." Tsuna extended an arm in introduction.

Takeshi's features softened, and he looked familiarly at Tsuna, "Tsuna.."

Tsuna scratched the back of his head with his free hand, "You could also call me that." he said sheepishly.

Takeshi shook Tsuna's hand lightly and continued in a soft tone, "What are you doing here, Tsuna?"

"Hey, stop being so familiar around us. Don't call Tsuna by his nickname."

Takeshi returned to his smiling self, "Right. Are you friends?"

Tsuna gulped. Friends? He's not sure about that. How do you even call someone who you only met three days ago, and only saw again in the middle of the night in front of the school?

Meanwhile, Hayato set a straight face and said without hesitation, "Yeah we are. What of it?"

Tsuna could only stare in disbelief, "Ha-Hayato.."

Takeshi beamed, "Then I want to be Tsuna's friend too."

"Hey! Don't decide things on your own."

Tsuna looked from Hayato to Takeshi as he take in the scene in front of him. A person he barely knew and met 3 days ago is now calling him a friend, and a baseball star whom he had only met is asking him to be his friend. Surely, he is just dreaming about this?

But the cheerful laughter of Takeshi and the retorting Hayato told him he is awake and is there with them in the middle of the school field.

"I-I'll be glad too."

Takeshi gave yet his brightest smile and Hayato glared menacingly than ever at the baseball player.

A sound of someone running from behind them stopped the three of them and they looked to see who was coming.

Takeshi waved an arm to the newcomer, "Onii-san!" he called.

"Takeshi! An EXTREME good evening to you!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "I'm doing an EXTREME night jogging!"

Tsuna saw a white-haired man came into view and stopped in front of them. He has a bandage over his nose and he wore a sports jacket similar to Takeshi. His short pants cut just below his knee. Tsuna recognized the man to be Sasagawa Ryohei.

"You got friends with you, Takeshi?" he said loudly.

"Shut it, Turf Top! Stop shouting!" Hayato yelled back.

"What did you call me, Octopus Head?" Ryohei answered back.

The two momentarily froze in their loud bickering as they caught sight of each others' faces. They looked at each other as if seeing the face of someone they knew from a long time ago. Takeshi slung an arm on the both of them.

"Maa, maa Hayato and Onii-san. All of us just get along, now, ne?"

Tsuna stared at the odd yet very familiar scene. Where and when was it that he saw the same act between three people?

Takeshi continued, "These are my new friends Onii-san. Gokudera Hayato," he gestured to Hayato who protested,"Who said we're freinds?"

"And Sawada Tsunayoshi." He gestured to Tsuna.

Ryohei froze at the sight of Tsuna.

"Sa-sawada."

Tsuna nodded uncertainly.

The four of them turned to the direction of the school gate when they heard a loud thud and a cry of pain. Frantic footsteps was coming their way and a weeping teen in a cow print jacket rushed towards them. Tsuna recognized the teen as the one he bumped into at the train 3 days ago.

The teen's face was contorted in pain and he launched himself to Tsuna, clinging to his chest as he cried, "Nii-chan! Help!"

Tsuna looked around with confused and terrified eyes at whoever and whatever had chased the teen and caused him whimpering.

"Hey brat, get off Tsuna!" Hayato yanked the teen backwards.

A sudden chill ran down their spines when they heard an unmistakable sound of clashing metals coming their way. Slowly, Tsuna lifted his head up and almost backed down when he saw the person coming.

Hibari Kyoya was brandishing his tonfa at them. His eyes narrowed in a murderous glare and he looked dangerously at the crowd in front of him.

"Hn. What are you doing here in my school, Herbivores. It's the middle of the night. I'll bite you all to death."

The teen instinctively held his arms in front of him in protection.

"Hn. Bovino Lambo, tresspassing at school at night. You'll pay the consequences." He addressed the cowering teen.

"Who are you? Why are you in my school?" he sent a calculating gaze at the rest of them.

Ryohei stepped forward. "What? This is my school too to the extreme! I went here during middle school."

Takeshi brightened, "Onii-san went to this school too? How come I never knew about it."

Hayato snorted, "Obviously there are many students coming into this school. It's not possible to know just everyone."

Lambo, upon seeing his chance, slowly crawled to hide behind Tsuna.

"It doesn't matter. This is still tresspassing in the middle of the night." He aimed his tonfa at Ryohei who immediately dodged it with his reflexes.

"Hn. Not bad."

"Are you extremely challenging me into a fight?"

"Shut it, Turf Top. Don't start any unneccessary trouble for us."

"Maa, maa. We should all calm down."

Tsuna bent down to soothe the scared teen, "Lambo was it? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Lambo's one open eye travelled to lock gaze at Tsuna's chocolate brown orbs and the two froze for a second before Lambo threw his arms again at Tsuna.

"Tsuna-nii!"

Tsuna held the whimpering teen into his arms with a quizzical expression.

' _Eh? How?'_

Behind him, Hibari stepped forwards and addressed Tsuna.

"Herbivore, give me back that kid. I still have to bite him to death."

Tsuna trembled and shrieked at Hibari's killing aura.

"Wa-wait, what did Lambo do?" he asked with mocked bravery.

A chill ran down Tsuna's spine as he felt Hibari's hawk-like eyes on him. The ex-prefect also felt a rush of recognition for the brunette and his peers around him.

"Hn. Tresspassing. Students of Namimori are not to go to school at the middle of the night."

"So what are you doing here?" demanded Hayato.

Hibari glared at the silverette, "I'm in charge of the school's Disciplinary Office."

"Could you be Hibari Kyoya, famous ex-prefect of Namimori?" asked Takeshi curiously.

"Hn."

Takeshi grinned, "I sometimes heard about you when I was still going here. I thought I caught a glimpse of you on some occassions. Although that has been quite a long time already."

Ryohei nodded, "Now I remember you to the extreme! You are that violent upperclass!"

Hibari did not seem any happier at his former schoolmates reactions.

"Kufufufufu, what a lively bunch we have here."

The new voice sent the group searching for its source. Suddenly, from a dark corner of the school, a nurse emerged pushing a man on a wheelchair. The male has heterochromatic eyes and the nurse wore an eye patch.

"Rokudo Mukuro." Hissed Hibari.

"Oya, I didn't know the Skylark knows me."

They stilled for a moment when they locked eyes with each other. In a blink of an eye, Hibari lunged forward to Mukuro. The man suddenly stood up and a trident materialized out of nowhere in his grasp to rival the tonfas.

"Kufufufu, what's this? I feel like I met you somewhere already."

"I'll bite you to death Pineapple Head." Threatened Hibari.

Mukuro glared, "What did you just call me, Skylark?" Their weapons clashed again.

"Mukuro-sama, please stop. You are still recovering." The nurse spoke softly.

Tsuna suddenly let out a small shriek of recognition at the sight of Chrome. Chrome travelled his gaze towards Tsuna and she too covered his mouth in shock.

The nurse looked over the rest of the people around Tsuna and her eyes widened in shock. Similarly, the males had a surprised look on their faces as they locked eyes with Chrome.

"Bo-Bossu."

A shiver ran down Tsuna's spine as he heard the familiar call. Where was it that he heard it again?

Tsuna looked at the people all around him. Why did they all gather to such a place? It was too coincidental and too unbelievable that they just ran into each other in the middle of the night in the middle of the school field. It looks as though someone had instructed them to come here at that exact time, place, and date.

A sudden flash of memory came to Tsuna's mind and he gulped.

" _ **It's our promised place. I'm sure we'll meet there. At Namimori Chuu"**_

Hibari and Mukuro stopped fighting and glanced at the brunette. Mukuro wide-eyed in shock as he take in Tsuna's appearance. The man seemed to be someone he knew well yet he does not know him. He looked around at the others, suprisingly, Mukuro felt he knew them too.

" _ **It's our promised place."**_

The rest of them turned their heads towards Tsuna. Their expressions a mixture of curiosity, confusion, and excitement.

" _ **I'm sure we'll meet there. At Namimori Chuu"**_

Tsuna paused for a moment and he looked each person with him in the eye – green, purple, electric green, brown, blue, and black.

A grain of tear fell from his chocolate-brown eyes.

"Finally, we have met."

ooOoo

A sudden bright white light engulfed the eight of them and everyone closed their eyes at the brightness.

Images began swirling in their heads in vibrant and vivid colors. It was like watching a roll of tape unfurl before them. The images held not only a visual treat but carried along with it emotions and feelings of happiness, pain, despair, hope, and love. They have no idea how long they were enveloped by the white light but soon the light slowly faded and they found themselves standing together on the fields of Nami-chuu. Their tear-stricken faces and shaken bodies visible amidst the darkness of the night.

No one spoke or moved. Everyone was still taking everything that they saw.

And then.

"Juu-Juudaime."

"Tsuna."

"Tsuna-nii."

"Tsunayoshi-kun"

"Omnivore."

"Bossu."

In a sudden flash, the group found themselves in the warm and longing embrace of their sky, their boss, their friend, their sibling.

They have found each other at last.

ooOoo

 **Omake**

Three weeks passed eversince that fateful encounter. Tsuna still couldn't believe what just happened. In one crazy turn of events that night, he finally found the people he was destined to be with. The memories of their parallel selves that they received that night became clearer at every passing day. It was like watching a long movie, but this movie is about their life intertwined with one another.

Tsuna and all of them understood that it was a wish created by their parallel selves that led to their fateful and long-awaited meeting. It was a phenomenon that neither science nor mythology would be able to explain but their meeting proved the impossible. They were brought together by their bonds, bonds that extend beyond any parallel realms.

They begun to frequently set dates to meet each other after work, and in Lambo's case, after school. At first, it was all awkward, as nobody knows what to say. Their parallel selves may have been a close-knit family but in this world they are still strangers and they hardly ever know each other. There was a tense and silent atmosphere around them as they try to figure out how to deal with their dilemma.

Then, just like pieces of a jiggsaw puzzle, they were surprised to find out they fit quite well with each other. There was the constant bickering of Hayato and Ryohei, the ever cheerful Takeshi, the very insistent little Lambo, the sweet Chrome, the violent and fighting Mukuro and Hibari, and of course their was Tsuna enveloping them all kindly.

It felt odd, how a group of grown-ups and a teen suddenly come together to bond. They compliment each other in a the oddest way possible, and they seem to not get along. Yet the glint of happiness and contentment in their eyes and small gestures are but witnesses to the ties that bind them together. For it is not the mafia, or the dangerous missions of saving the world and the people that made this group of eight come together. It is the strings of friendship and love that connects them. And although they may not agree or admit the truth of it, they will stay together with each other like a family that they are.

ooOoo

 **Omake 2**

Tsuna walked with a slowed pace to his apartment. It's already 6:27 PM on his watch and his stomach grumbled. He clutched the bowl of ramen that he ordered for take out at a ramen store nearby. Upon reaching his apartment, he searched for the keys in his pocket, unlocked the door and went directly for his drab kitchen.

He slurped his hot bowl of ramen with a contented hum and set down the empty cup.

There was a knock on his apartment door.

Tsuna hastily opened the door and was surprised to see no one outside. He was about to close the door when a sudden weight knocked him cold on the floor. Someone hit him with something on his stomach.

He opened an eye and was surprised to see a figure standing on his chest. The figure wore a black suit with red shirt, a yellow pacifier glowing on his chest, a black fedora on his head and he has a gun on one hand.

"Re-Reborn?!" Tsuna shrieked in disbelief.

He knew him from his parallel memories of course. Still, the hitman Arcobaleno's presence surprised him. The other day, Hayato told him that in this world, the seat of the Decimo heir of the Vongola went to the remaining son of the Nono, Federico. Hayato said that the man is currently on training as the next Vongola Head.

And so Tsuna wasn't expecting to see Reborn so soon. He is happy of course, glad that he is able to meet his tutor in this world. It just made everything seemed so real meeting him now. Still, why is the hitman tutor here?

"Reborn! What are you doing here?"

Reborn arched an eyebrow in suspicion and pointed his Leon gun straight at Tsuna's head.

"How did you know my name and why do you know me?" he asked threateningly.

Tsuna gulped in fear. Of course, Reborn has no idea that Tsuna knows him. They're not supposed to know each other in this world.

"Speak or I'll blow up your brain."

Frantic, Tsuna hastily explained about the memories he received and his friends. He knew it was too unbelievable for Reborn, but how else could he know about the hitman.

Surprisingly, the Sun Arcobaleno seemed satisfied, he pulled his fedora down, hiding his eyes as he smirked.

"I see. So you became Decimo in that world where your memories came from."

He hopped from Tsuna's chest, and Tsuna propped into a sitting position.

"Then it should be easy for me to teach you."

Tsuna gave a look of surprise, "Wait, you believe that?"

Reborn eyed him, "How else would you explain this Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna flinched at the familiar nickname.

"Please don't."

Reborn smirked, "Be ready Dame-Tsuna. I'll hone you into a respectable mafia boss."

Tsuna shrieked, "What are you talking about, Reborn? Isn't there an heir already?"

"Federico was assasinated a few days ago before he was to officially inherit the seat as Vongola Decimo. Now, there is no one left on Timoteo's lineage to be the next boss. That means, you, Dame-Tsuna will be the Tenth Vongola boss. And I, the world's greatest hitman, will be your tutor."

Tsuna trembled at Reborn's not-so-unexpected announcement, "No, no. This can't be happening." He pulled the strands of his hair. "But I'm a grown up man already!" he protested.

Reborn just grinned, "Then isn't it better Dame-Tsuna? You've grown just in time to be tortu... tutored."

Tsuna winced, "I won't be a mafia boss!" he declared.

Reborn tilted his fedora with his Leon gun and suddenly aimed the barrel at Tsuna, "Then I'll just have to make you."

A loud shriek and a bang from a gun was heard throughout the apartment.

That was the start of the would-be-Decimo's torture-tutoring.

 **END.**

 **And that's the end of 'The Promised Place'. I hope you enjoyed! Post your reviews for comments, reactions, and anything!**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
